


Cosa c'è in un nome?

by HMirai



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 02, lieve angst finale, vaghissimi spoiler per la fine della s3
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMirai/pseuds/HMirai
Summary: “Da quanto Nadia te chiama pe’ nome?” disse Aureliano, senza mascherare neanche un po’ la confusione, “Ma voi due non ve stavate quasi sul cazzo?”
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Cosa c'è in un nome?

“Ciao Aurelia’, ciao Albe’! Se sentimo dopo!”

La porta d’ingresso dell’albergo in disuso della famiglia Adami sbatté con forza, portandosi via la figura esile di Nadia. Erano appena passate le due del pomeriggio, poco dopo le giostre dei Gravone sarebbero state invase da ragazzini urlanti, desiderosi di sfogarsi dopo ore di scuole e chi era Nadia per privarli di una tale gioia: a un modico prezzo, controllato e scadenzato rigorosamente da un nuovo gettone ogni 5 minuti, ovviamente.

Così Aureliano e Spadino erano rimasti soli, a pianificare la prossima mossa, ad aspettare buone nuove da Cinaglia o da Lele. O semplicemente a riprendersi dalla carbonara esagerata che aveva messo su Spadino. Un raro momento di stallo nella loro via così caotica e fuori controllo.

Nel sentire la macchina di Nadia ingranare la retromarcia, Aureliano si trovò improvvisamente ad aggrottare le sopracciglia, un sacco della spazzatura in mano e un piatto di carta sporco nell’altra. Qualcosa non tornava. Li gettò via alla bene e meglio e si girò verso Spadino, che nel frattempo si era accomodato su uno dei tanti divani impolverati della hall.

“Da quanto Nadia te chiama pe’ nome?” disse Aureliano, senza mascherare neanche un po’ la confusione, “Ma voi due non ve stavate quasi sul cazzo?”

Spadino buttò indietro la testa pigramente, mentre un sorriso rilassato gli stendeva le labbra.

“Te dà fastidio se la donna tua me chiama pe’ nome?” lo canzonò, sapendo perfettamente che quella non era una risposta alla sua domanda.  
“Avanti Spadi’, nun di’ cazzate. Ve guardate in cagnesco ogni vorta e mo siete pappa e ciccia? Così, de botto.” mollò il sacco della spazzatura dopo aver finito e si avvicinò all’altro ragazzo, mentre le rotelle continuavano a girargli in testa a tutta velocità, “Me so perso qualcosa?”

Spadino si lasciò scappare una piccola risata, rivolgendo poi lo sguardo verso Aureliano, il quale non sapeva neanche perché se la stesse prendendo così tanto.

“Nun c’è un motivo particolare,” ammise, allungando le braccia sullo schienale del divano, “Angelica me chiama Alberto,” fissò Aureliano dritto negli occhi, “ _Lele_ me chiama Alberto,” puntualizzò, come per provare qualcosa, “Nadia non voleva essere da meno. Mo semo tutti grandi amici, no? Quindi va bene.” ghignò.

Aureliano corrugò nuovamente la fronte, appoggiato sul davanzale delle grandi finestre dell’albergo. _Va bene_ , un cazzo. Il ragazzo sentiva di essersi perso qualcosa per strada, un pezzo importante, un tassello fondamentale.  
Da quando Spadino era rientrato nella sua vita – che poi, se n’era veramente mai andato, almeno dalla sua testa? -, Aureliano si era sentito di nuovo forte, sicuro. Aveva perso così tanto, eppure lui era ancora lì, al suo fianco.

Perché cazzo era l’unico a non chiamarlo _Alberto_ , allora.

“Mo pure Lele te chiama pe’ nome?” ribatté, incrociando le braccia.  
“E che non lo sai? Manchi solo te Aurelia’!” Spadino scoppiò di nuovo a ridere, per poi alzarsi solo per avvicinarsi al bancone del bar per prepararsi una sigaretta.

Dava le spalle ad Aureliano e non lo vide mentre si passava appena la lingua sulle labbra, inumidendole prima di parlare.

“ _Alberto_ ,” scandì, quasi come un bambino che diceva quella brutta parolaccia che la mamma gli aveva tanto raccomandato di non dire, “va bene no, se te chiamo anch’io così… Alberto?”

Aureliano si trovò con il petto gonfio, pieno di un’improvvisa sensazione di pura _estasi_ che lo pervadeva. Vide Spadino bloccarsi, la cartina e il fumo ormai dimenticati sul piano del bancone, la punta delle orecchie di un rosso scarlatto.

“Tu-” si interruppe, forse nel sentire che Aureliano si stava avvicinando, passo dopo passo, “non-” si bloccò di nuovo non appena il ragazzo si fermò proprio dietro di lui.

Aureliano non aveva bene in mente che cosa fare adesso di quella nuova, piccola conquista. Sapeva solo che realizzare che Nadia, una persona così lontana, distante, quasi avversa a Spadino, aveva avuto la possibilità – o il permesso? – di chiamarlo per nome, lo aveva fatto incazzare.  
Che lo facesse Angelica era normale, che lo facesse Gabriele era, sì, sorprendente, ma in un certo qual senso giusto. Ne avevano passate tante insieme. Se loro lo chiamavano Lele, lui aveva il diritto di chiamarli come cazzo voleva.

 _Ma Nadia_.

Sentì uno strano senso di possesso nei confronti di quel nome, come se lo avesse scoperto da poco. Aureliano si abbassò vicino a un orecchio di Spadino, che gli dava ancora le spalle, così come aveva fatto quella volta che gli avevano riportato Livia per dirgli “ _mo levateve dar cazzo_ ”. Solo che questa volta aveva tutt’altre intenzioni.

“Alberto,” soffiò, vedendolo irrigidirsi ancora una volta, “me responni? Posso chiamarte anch’io _Albe’_?”  
“Sei proprio ‘no stronzo Aurelia’,” mormorò Spadino, girandosi solo per mettergli una mano sul petto e spingerlo via, fallendo miseramente.

Quel senso pervadente di estasi lo attanagliava, non andava via, anzi, lo ghermiva sempre più forte. Spadino alzò finalmente lo sguardo, incatenandolo agli occhi di quell’azzurro folgorante di Aureliano.

“Pe’ un nome?” Aureliano si strinse nelle spalle, senza allontanarsi, quasi volendo tenere intrappolato Spadino contro il bancone.  
“Lo sai cosa intendo,” mormorò poco dopo l’altro, una mano stretta sul bordo di marmo nero per sorreggersi, “pensavo che stessimo a scheza’, poi arrivi e me fai così. T’avvicini e… me confonni.”  
“Vabbè, nun te preoccupa’, allora contino a chiamatte Spadino. Che sta a diventa’ quasi più esclusivo de Albe’, visto che te ce chiamano tutti,” rise, tirandosi indietro per lasciargli libertà di movimento, “me tengo il tuo nome solo pe’ un momento speciale, ce stai?”  
“Come te pare,” borbottò Spadino, la guance ancora calde, il cuore a mille.

Aureliano si accarezzò la barba, facendo un sorriso accecante e pienamente soddisfatto. La volta successiva sarebbe stata perfetta, anche solo per strappargli nuovamente quell’espressione così imbarazzata, che lo riempiva di pura estasi, chissà poi perché.

*

_“Me fa male Albe’…”_

_“No, n’è vero. Non è vero Aurelia’.”_

_“A’mo fatto un casino, eh…”_

**Author's Note:**

> One shot scritta per il prompt "Estasi" della mia cartella per la Maritombola, meravigliosa iniziativa di Lande di Fandom ❤️ questi due continuano a mancarmi terribilmente, quindi piano, piano continuerò a scrivere su di loro qualcosina, dato che mi hanno fatto tornare la voglia di buttar giù nero su bianco tutti i miei sentimenti dopo anni e anni <3 spero vi piaccia!


End file.
